The Marriage of True Minds
|image= S01E05 Promo Stills 05.jpg |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 1 |episodeNumber= 5 |airDate= July 31st, 2017 |writer= Craig Pearce & Jacquelin Perske |director= Elliott Lester |previousEpisode= Brave New World |nextEpisode= Something Wicked This Way Comes }} is the fifth episode of TNT original period drama Will. It originally aired on July 31st, 2017, on TNT. Synopsys "An unexpected arrival from out of town sends Shakespeare’s world spinning. A transcendental experience leads Marlowe to deal with his past. Topcliffe (Ewen Bremner) deciphers a code that throws Shakespeare into a life and death situation." TNT Drama. com, Will Episodes Cast & Characters Main and Recurring Cast * Laurie Davidson as William Shakespeare * Olivia DeJonge as Alice Burbage * Ewen Bremner as Richard Topcliffe * Mattias Inwood as Richard Burbage * Jamie Campbell Bower as Christopher Marlowe * William Houston as Kemp * Lukas Rolfe as Presto * Colm Meaney as James Burbage * Anton Lesser as Walsingham * Nancy Carroll as Ellen Burbage * Bruce Mackinnon as Robert Greene * Max Bennett as Robert Southwell Supporting and Guests * Julian Sands as Marlowe's Lover * Tadhg Murphy as Baxter * Caolan Byrne as Matthew * Lorraine Bruce as Mistress Harding * Deirdre Mullins as Anna Shakespeare * Leonardo Dickens as Hamnett Shakespeare * Phoebe Austen as Susanne Shakespeare * Cleopatra Dickens as Judith Shakespeare * Susie Trayling as Constance Topclife * Dominic Herman-Day as Wesley Topcliffe * Rosie Knightley as Beth Topcliffe * Leon Annor as Marcus (Oyster Seller) * Kedar Williams-Stirling as Owen * Shane Zaza as Autolycus Brewit * Jamie Beamish as Augustine Phillips * Jonathan Jaynes as Astor Blunt * Cristian Valle as Antonio Swaarvey * Clive Rowe as Boxman * Geoffrey Freshwater as Barnaby Smith * George Sear as Billy Cooper * Ash Mukherjee as Bryce Flintock * Benny Maslov as Tye Brewster * James Berkery as Jeremy Nightstand * Adam Galbraith as Thomas Dalglesh * Sally Dexter as Doll * Lara Goodison as Mary (Merchant's Wife) * Kristy Philipps as Apelina * Kenneth Collard as Justice Young * Zubin Varla as Edward Kelly * Edward Hayter as Thomas Walsingham * Karl Wilson as Topcliffe Servant * Kyle Rees as Neemes * Leo Hatton as Joan Neemes * Kitty Peterkin as Lucy Neemes * Samuel Scott as Blue Blind Child Multimedia Promotional Pictures TNT Will- Promotional Still- green & crown.jpg S01E05 Promo Stills 01.jpg S01E05 Promo Stills 02.jpg S01E05 Promo Stills 03.jpg S01E05 Promo Stills 04.jpg S01E05 Promo Stills 05.jpg S01E05 Promo Stills 06.jpg * Courtesy of Dragon International Film Studios, Cardiff, Wales Photographer Aidan Monaghan. Pictures from Spoiler Tv.com. Promotional Videos Will The Marriage of True Minds - Season 1, Ep. 5 PROMO TNT Will The Marriage of True Minds - Season 1, Ep. 5 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Notes * The opening quote featured in this episode is from Titus Andronicus, a tragedy by William Shakespeare, believed to have been written between 1588 and 1593. * The title of the episode is a reference to Shakespeare's Sonnet 116: "Let me not to the marriage of true minds." References Category:Episodes